rebirth_of_godzillafandomcom-20200214-history
Godzilla
The Godzilla, (Falainosaurus xenonucliensis) or Gojira, is one of the most popular and one of the most infamous Daikaiju. Etymology The name "Gojira" is probably a shortened version of "Goro-Kujira", meaning "Almost a Whale," or "Approximately a Whale." Because Gojira is actually, more or less, pronounced "goꜜdʑiɽa" and not "Goh-Jee-Rah" as is generally assumed by Americans, it should come to no surprise that the anthropologist Paul Atkinson translated the katakana characters as "Godzilla" in 1928. The Scientific name to this animal, Falainosaurs xenonucliensis, means "Whale-Reptile of the New Atom". 'Individual Names' Each specimen has had an individual name. The first Godzilla was called the "Shodai Godzilla", because it was the first one ("Shodai" means "Original" or "First Generation" in Japanese). The Showa Godzilla's emergence as the most frequently occurring kaiju almost coincided with the peak of success of the Showa era, hence, he was called the "Showa Godzilla". The Heisei Godzilla, though born and maturing during the Showa period, had reached full adulthood, and gained the title "King of the Monsters", almost immediately at the start of the Heisei era. The Millennium Godzilla came of age in 1999, and so was dubbed for the new Millennium. 'Titles' Each Godzilla has a special title, as coined by the Kaiju Society. Shodai Godzilla: The Nuclear Beast Showa Godzilla: The Flaming Behemoth Heisei Godzilla: The King of the Monsters Millennium Godzilla: The Raging God Taxonomy and Evolution Until the 1990s, when all theropods were classified betwen coelosaurs and carnosaurs, Godzilla was simply classified as a carnosaur. During the 1990s, it was assumed that Godzillas had evolved from Ceratosaurids due to his four fingers and flexible tail. However, a re-examination of the Showa Godzilla remains in 2002 indicated that though Godzilla's features were vaguely Ceratosaurid, the Ceratosauria group is sketchily classified at best, and Godzilla only half-resembled dinosaurs of that order; he had Coelurosaurian features such as longer sacrum than the average dinosaur, and a bowed ulna. However, Godzilla's tibia is not quite as long as that of the average Coelurosaur, and the tail's tendons are not as stiff, but it was pointed out by Paul Sereno that 65 million years of evolution had taken their toll on the Godzilla species, and that they evolved ''from Coelurosaurs, but they ''aren't actually Coelurosaurs anymore. Evolution has made them an entirely different clade of dinosaur, the Falainosauridae. However, it is still strange that the decsendents of coelurosaurs have shorter tibias than their ancestors, but a discovery in 1987 may explain this: It was revealed by accident that a Godzilla, probably the Shodai specimen, was originally in an artificial organic cannister in Alaska, but a gold-mining incident that took place in 1904 released it, which may be why the species still haunts us today. Investigations that took place for the remaining century of the area indicated that the cannister must have been artificially made by an advanced civilization that must have existed at least 300,000 thousand years ago, and Godzilla could have either been genetically engineered from scratch or genetically modified from a dinosaur sample. Why this was done is unknown, but the animal has a lot of value as a renewable energy source or a living weapon. 'Evolutionary History and Radiovorism' The exact cause and need for the Godzilla's radiovorous tendencies is unknown. It probably began when the Chixilub Asteroid struck the Earth and then the Deccan traps in India erupted, spewing Radiation everywhere. Species that did not adapt to the higher qualities of radioactivity made by India's super-volcanoes went exinct, but some may have deleloped a simple and brilliant method to incorporate the radioactivity into their metabolism: maintaining a symbiotic relationship with a radiovorous fungus similar to the chernobyl surviving fungi, and the much smaller yeast cells have gone inside Godzilla's far larger cells, and the mitocondria of Godzillas would take the yeast cells and consume the Oxygen and the carbohydrates created by the radiotrophic yeast. The radiotopic yeast itself aborbs and utilizes radioactivity by means of heavy amounts of a dark pigment, and so, because of this, Godzilla has taken on the yeast's dark color. Without it, a Godzilla would likely be a paler brown or grey rather than the near-black color most Godzillas are. Description 'Size' Godzillas have varied in size, the first one being 50 meters (164.042 feet) tall, 100 meters long (328.084 feet), and 7000 metric tons. It seems as though size has to do with their radiation levels, as irradiation appears to cause growth spurts in them. The Showa Godzilla had apparently been involved in several instances of radiation absorbation; the prime example of this would be when he, at 55 meters and at 7350 tons, attacked an American nuclear submarine in 1962, and thus grew to 60 meters (196.85 feet) tall and 120 meters (393.701 feet) long, with an overall mass of what is estimated to be 7700 metric tons. The Heisei Godzilla had more reported cases of irradiation, and so his proportions were different. He stood approximately 70 meters tall and 140 meters long. He was likely 8470 metric tons in mass. Then he absorbed more radiation to be ready to fight Ghidorah, the Earth Union weapon, and he grew to 80 meters tall and 160 meters long, and now probably weighed roughly 9317 metric tons. The Millennium Godzilla, having combined the radiation of the Heisei Godzilla to his own, stood 90 meters tall and 180 meters long, with 10, 248.7 tons of raw mass. Shodai Godzilla returned, and having absorbed plenty of radiatioactive energy this time, now stands at 100 meters tall and 200 meters long, and a full 11,273.57 metric tons of mass. He is the current Godzilla. 'Appearance' Godzillas have an appearance that cannot be mistaken for any other species, in spite of the "Zilla" confusion in 1999. A Godzilla has a head that is neither very large nor very small for its body size, and rows of irregular spines on its back. The skin is darkly colored and cancerous. 'Skeleton' The Godzilla species has a unique skeleton. The bones are nearly as strong as titanium and steel. The ribs, to prevent snapping under pressure and weight, are bound to the spine by cartilige. One of the most unique traits to Godzilla are actually the hands. A Godzilla specimen typically has only three claws, but four digits: The three clawed digits are an opposable thumb and two fingers, andt he fourth digit is similar to a Panda's "thumb", in which it's a one-bone digit that the remaining digits can press against. Essentially, he has two digits that function as thumbs that give him a sort of "power-grip", that likely developed as a means of holding onto rocks to crack open shells at the earliest evolutionary stages of the Falainosauridae. 'Jaws and Teeth' Godzillas are known for their short but strong muzzles, which was what got them misclassified as Ceratosaurids in the late 1990s. They have precisely 48 teeth, 24 for each jaw. Unlike the fanciful films Toho studios makes for the species, Godzilla teeth don't vary much, part of the proof that they are dinosaurs. Godzilla bites can crush kaiju bone and exoskeleton, as demonstrated on Battra, and this is partly due to the musculature, though their "Sparke Bite" ability also probably helps tear tissue, just as surgeons use electric clamps to separate corrupted tissue. 'Respiration' Godzilla respiration is unique and complex. The first and most important thing to know about them is that they have massive, disproportionatly large lungs that load themselves with Oxygen. Godzillas can dive as deeply as 13000 meters, making them among the deepest diving kaiju. They can also remain underwater for as long as two weeks before resurfacing to breathe again, which no massive lungs alone can aid them with, but there is a secret to that: Godzilla armor slats of keratin beta can partially open up, revealing softer, keratin alpha skin, which is connected to many blood vessels and can absorb Oxygen from the water, thus allowing them to temporarily breathe underwater. The Hydrogen separated from the Oxygen goes straight to the Godzilla's heart, which acts as a Hydrogen fusion reactor. 'Inner Nuclear Reactor System' Godzillas are known for their radioactive properties, and they actually incorporated radioactivity into their biology, and use the radioactivity to keep their cells alive. While aborbing it into the skin is good, Godzillas have also almost absorbed enough of the fungal genetics that they have developed the internal organ system into being capable of processing radiation. Godzillas obtain radioactivity by means of a complex system of several fission reacters and a single fusion reactor, that begins with their Atomic Furnace, which was apparently once a gizzard. The Atomic Furnace separates the iron from the food they eat from the rest of the nutrients, and converts the iron into Uranium by means of high heat, pressure, and static electricity. Then the Uranium is pushed upwards into and is further converted into Plutonium, in a similar process as the Iron was converted into Uranium. The Plutoium undergoes nuclear fission, providing plenty of energy, some of which feeds his body by itself, but much of the energy from the fission is poured into the heart, the fusion reactor. The fusion reactor is filled with hydrogen, which is made by Godzilla absorbing absorbing water into his skin, and filtering the Oxygen from the Hydrogen. The Oxygen goes through his bloodstream and into his brain, but the Hydgrogen goes into the Hydrogen Storage Sacs. The Hydgrogen sacks then gradually release the Hydrogen into his Nuclear Fusion reactor, which was probably once his heart. Then when exposed to the energy from the Plutonium unergoing nuclear fusion, the Hydrogen is ionized, and the electrons are sent to the Electron sacks connected to his lungs, to fuel his main weapons, the Beta Radiation Breath and the Atomic Flame. As for the ionized Hydrogen, when in plasma form, it is easy to forcibly fuse atoms together should the plasma be properly contained, which it is, and so the fusion of the Hydrogen plasma becomes his greatest fuel. He sometimes dumps some of his nuclear fuel for his absolute deadliest weapon, the Spiral Ray. Reproduction How the animals bred was largely a mystery until the Showa Godzilla's body was examined in 1979. Godzilla creatures, like some reptiles and some bird, lack genes dictating gender, but unlike their currently living kin, they are permanently dictated in terms of sex by hormones, but rather, their hormones can change over time, and with it, changes their genitals; from birth to death, Godzillas have both male and female genitals, but hormones can make different sets of genitals develop and recess. Godzilla start out with largely female hormones, but can apparently mix different degrees of male and female hormones as needed, and finally, their ability to reproduce in a female fashion wears out in old age, thus rendering them incapable of reproducing in any other way but in a male fashion. Because of this, Godzillas are usually classified as sequential hermaphrodites, though they can go through phases, especially during young adulthood or early maturity, of having both male and female reproductive parts, which was the case of the Showa Godzilla upon death. Life Span How long they live is unknown, but it is believed from their sheer size, heavy amounts of telermorase in their cells, and from much older skeletons found that the usual life-span is at least 1000 years. So far, to date, no Godzilla specimen in the last century or the current one has lived to this life-span, though the Shodai Godzilla is alive and well, and very well might hit this mark. Each other Godzilla specimen died for the following reasons: # Showa Godzilla died because Angra Mainyu impaled his nuclear fission stomach, thus his heart was no longer capable of getting energy to continuously fuse hydrogen atoms, and thus Godzilla became incapable of sustaining itself for long, dying of energy starvation. # Heisei Godzilla died because the biological electro-magnets in his nuclear fusion heart wore out, probably from excessive use of his dangerous powers and from events that frequently over-loaded it, and thus Heisei Godzilla could no longer stop the powerful gamma rays his heart stored from eating up his body. # Millennium Godzilla may not be dead, but as he was last seen frozen in ice, it's entirely possible he could suffocate within the next 30 years or less. The GDF is intending to make sure he exceeds that amount of time in ice. In Culture 'Mythology' It is believed that the Godzilla may have been the influence for the Biblical creature, the Leviathan, and numerous other sea monsters and dragons, such as Tiamat. All sorts of myths involve a mighty Anthropomorhpic hero fighting a Chaos dragon, and it's possible that Godzilla is the source of the Chaos dragon myths. Real World Origin Godzilla was created by Tomoyuki Tanaka after flying to Toho sutdios to discuss new film ideas. He looked down and saw ocean, and remembered the recent Lucky Dragon incident, in which a Japanese fishing boat, the Lucky Dragon, was exposed to a Hydrogen Bomb fallout. The name, "Gojira", is a blend of "Gorira" and "Kujira", which mean "Gorilla" and "Whale", respectively.